The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Two: Sunshine Saturd
by Gillen1962
Summary: It is a hot time in Port Charles as Alexandria Quartermaine use Ice Princesses to heat things up. Mayor Laura Webber takes names and kicks butt as she organizes the citizens of Port Charles to respond to the crisis. Maxie and Peter have a long over due conversation. And as Michael and Maxie grow close Faith Gatlin arrives. Kristina finds out Joss' secret.


_The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Two: Sunshine Saturday_

"Yes, Mr. President, I understand." Mayor Laura Webber said into the phone which her assistant Genie had handed her to speak with the Commander in chief. "No Sir, Sir I simply do not see what it matters which political party the city voted for in your election."

Kevin Collins placed his hand on Laura's shoulder. "Sir, with all do respect, my ex-husband, my friends and myself saved the entire world from this threat once before. There isn't any one better to handle this crisis then the World Security Bureau and sending anyone else down to be in charge would simply be a waste of time."

Laura shook her head, listened and then spoke again. "Well Sir, I do not want to tell you how foreign relations are conducted but any one you send to supervise will be subject to diplomatic tensions and maneuvering. Director Jones and the WSB already has worldwide clearance. And frankly Sir, I am not going to subject Port Charles or it's people to any political machinations."

Laura turned red and said. "You do that Sir, and since the city is under martial law, I will order Commissioner Scorpio to arrest your representative. Which will play very well on the news this evening don't you think. Oh, you do not want to announce this to the news bureaus. Well then Sir, I suppose you will need to do this my way "

There was a long moment then Laura smiled and said "No Sir. I have no problem coordinating with Director Jones and Colonel Nelson. No, my city planner tells me that we would not need to order an evacuation till three P.M. on day four. That would give us time to orderly move people out of the city, before the entire place combusts. Of course, at that point we would need to inform the press."

Laura waited. "Yes Sir, we can cross that bridge when we get to it. "She laughed. "No Sir, I have no desire for higher office. Thank you, Sir, and I appreciate the thoughts and prayers."

Laura hung up put her finger to her mouth and made a gagging motion.

Mayor Webber looked out over the large lecture hall of the Jesse Brewer School for Nursing at General Hospital. Once Anna and Lucky had briefed her on the situation, she had contacted Monica and decided to set up command here. The hospital with its emergence generators and the massive Helena Cassadine power generators in the basement, with a fuel tank of over three thousand gallons, would be one of the last places in the city to be able to retain power as the strain on the electrical grid increased.

Most of the state was locked in a typical winter artic blast and Port Charles was suffering from an Alexandria Quartermaine imposed heat wave, the combination was a power outage waiting to happen.

Laura was well aware however that the very fact that the hospital had the ability to tap into a fuel reserve placed underneath it by Helena Cassadine also meant that when the heat reached critical mass, so far predicted to be five days from now, the hospital would be one of the first buildings to explode.

Frisco Jones the Director of the World Security Bureau walked over to her and said. "Is that settled?'

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good" Then he turned and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention."

The crowd in the room kept speaking and Frisco was about to speak again when Laura touched his arm. "Frisco, excuse me, I won't interfere in your attempts to stop Alexandria, but I am the mayor of this city, everything else is my concern not yours."

Frisco looked at his old friend and smiled softly. He bowed politely "Very well Madame Mayor."

Laura looked at Colonel Nelson who nodded his assent.

"People, Hey every one I need your attention" Laura said as she stepped to the podium. She looked out across the room, she had assembled nearly everyone in Port Charles who she had thought could help in this crisis and she was touched with how quickly they had responded.

"First off thank you all for coming." Laura said. "As most of you have figured out by now there is more going on here then a simple heat wave. According to Director Jones and Regional Director Devane, of the WSB, Alexandria Quartermaine has recreated the Ice Princess formula and once again as it was so may years ago, Port Charles is ground zero for this attack on our liberty. And once again as so many years ago we will defeat it."

"But" Said Laura's daughter Lulu, one of the lead reporters for Good Morning Port Charles "This is a heat wave not a cold one."

"Apparently the scientist who worked with Alexandria has managed to reverse the effect." Laura said. She thought for a moment then went on. "I want to make something very clear, the fact that this heat wave is being caused by Alexandria and the Ice Princess does not leave this room until Colonel Nelson, Director Jones and I decide to invoke evacuation protocols. Am I clear?"

"Mom" Lulu objected. "The people have a right to know."

Laura looked down the podium to where her daughter stood next to her broadcast partner Dillon Quartermaine and print journalist Peter August.

"I say this with deep respect for the media, and for the owners of Aurora media who are here at my request, but let me be clear, Daughter, friend , whoever, if I so much as hear the name Alexandria Quartermaine outside of this room I will have you arrested under the martial law protocols that the President himself has just approved and thrown in the deepest darkest cell that the PCPD can provide."

"You can't do that" Snapped Lulu

Laura smiled. "Dear, I can and I will, I love you, I love most of you in this room, but Lulu cross me on this and the next time you see the light of day Rocco will be Chief of Staff here at GH."

Lulu looked at her mother began to speak then stopped and simply said. "Yes, Mom."

"Good. I except the press to its job but not cause a panic" She looked out at Dillon, Hayden, Peter and Lulu who all mumbled a yes.

Laura nodded at her. Then turned to her left and looked at District Attorney Robert Scorpio. "Robert, I am thankful for the job you are doing as D.A. but we all know the truth you are far more valuable to Frisco as a field agent in this crisis then you are to the city as an Attorney, I am assigning you to his team at his disposal."

Robert grinned from ear to ear, as Frisco came over and patted his shoulder. Laura then looked out at the lecture hall. "Scott Baldwin, I am appointing you Acting District Attorney for the duration of this crisis and asking your law partners Diane Miller and Alexis Davis to work with you. We are going to have a lot of legal questions regarding evacuation and primarily in the next day or two in force moving people to cooling centers. Any looting or crimes will also need to be addressed.

Scott said half laughing. "I may not let Scorpio have his job back."

"Of course, you will." Laura said with a smile then turned and said. "Dr Webber thank you for being here to represent Mercy Hospital, I need to combine the efforts of both of our major hospitals. "

StevenLars Webber looked over at Monica Quartermaine. Monica nodded her head then leaned over and whispered in the ear of Dr. Thomas Hardy, Stevens uncle who would be taking over as Chief of Staff at GH right after the first of the year when Monica moved on to Hospital Administrator. Monica stood up and said. "Since GH is going to be the primary site for coordinating activities, in the interest of fairness I would like to put the medical staff of both hospitals under Dr. Webber and ask his sister Elizabeth to coordinate the nursing staff of the combined facilities, if that is okay Steven Lars?"

Steven looked over at Billy Murray who stood near Gubernatorial candidate Charlie Holt. Holt nodded at Webber who stood and said. "Thank you, Monica, I will be leaning on you heavily." He looked up at Laura. "Madame Mayor who from our staffs am I losing to assignments with you?"

Laura nodded. "I am taking Dr. Collins, Dr Hardy and Dr. Byrne to coordinate the city wide hot line for people who are becoming overwhelmed with this, and to keep an eye on the mental well being of our team as we move forward, other than that I am relying on you Steven."

"I won't let you down Madame Mayor."

Laura nodded. "Okay Next: We are opening up several "cooling centers" around town, they will be set as near to the docks or the rivers as we can get. The idea is that the people who need to use a cooling center are also the ones most likely to need help from the city to move them out: The following places have been designated cooling centers and I am placing the following people in charge at each location:: The Haunted Star, which because it has a medical facility and is close to both hospitals will be where we evacuate the children's wards if the time comes: Terry Randolph and Epiphany Johnson. The Quartermaine Mansion and the Quartermaine Boathouse: Alice Gunderson, Nini Krasniqi, Stella Harvey and Toussaint DuBois, The Metro Court: Olivia Quartermaine, Skye Quartermaine and Carly Corinthos"

The three women looked at each other with dismay. Laura noted the looks.

"Ladies you are the three most familiar with the court. I expect any personal differences to be put aside."

The three nodded.

Laura went on. "And the Logan Hayes Veterans Center: Franco Baldwin and Ava Jerome"

Franco laughed. "Laura with all due respect do you really think people are going to trust Ava and I?"

"I don't care Franco; this is not a situation where I am concerned about the polls or people's opinions."

Franco nodded and Laura went on. "Speaking of personal opinions: Jax, I need you and Sonny to work together to run truck transportation of supplies in and people and valuables out. Can you two do that."

Sonny who had not been sure why Laura had even invited him to this meeting took a deep breath. "Not a problem, Laura."

Jax smiled. "Sure, thing Madame Mayor, Sonny and I were bound to burn together in hell anyway." He made his finger into a gun and pointed it at Sonny with a smile. Sonny nodded back.

"Behave" Laura said with a grin. "Rovena, Julian, Felicia, I need you to coordinate food and supplies from the local restaurants and supermarkets. The PCPD is going to keep looting down, we hope but people are going to run out of things and I am going to try to limit the number of trucks moving into the city so that we can easily open the roads in both directions if we need to evacuate. The best bet is to convince owners to give it away, it will spoil when the power fails anyway, and run a tab to the city. You three coordinate that effort. "

The three nodded.

"Kristina, Joss, Molly, Cameron, Nisida, TJ, you guys will be working with Curtis, Judge Ward and anyone else they can gather, to go door to door in some of our less affluent neighborhoods, check in on people and getting them information on evacuation, cooling centers, and all that. The Department of Children's Services and The Department of the Aging will be giving you lists."

Frisco stepped up and whispered in Laura's ear. She nodded. "Okay, Molly, I've been informed that you are going to be working with Frisco and the WSB. "

Kristina threw her sister and look and said. "Why her?"

"Not now Kristina" Alexis snapped shutting her down.

Peter August looked over at the group as they stepped off with Curtis to get their first instructions. He took a long look at Josslyn, she suddenly somehow seemed familiar. He chalked it up to being tired. He had tried to text message Jess several times. He wanted her out of town and safe.

"Sam" Said Laura. "I want you and Connor to coordinate with the Museum, the Galleries and any private collectors that reach out to us, get as much of the art that is in town, out, now before the evacuation of people begins. Once we pull the trigger and start moving people out, then I am sorry there is no room for collectibles, but till then, let's save what makes us human."

"My Kids?" Sam said.

"Ahh thank you for reminding me" Laura said. "I am asking a lot from the people in this room. And the least the city can do is make sure that your children, pets and loved ones are safe. Any one in here who has a depended, I am moving buses out from here at the Hospital, they will be leaving in two hours. The buses will take your families to Beecher's Corners. I have asked Audrey Hardy, Bobbie Spencer, and my own Mother Leslie Webber to take charge of this and to remain with your children and families. You all know these women. Your kids could not be in safer, or fiercer hands."

The room chuckled and gave an affirmative response.

Laura looked out. "Jason, as the roads fill up there are bound to be car problems and other on the road emergencies, do you think you can organize the bikers that you have been riding with? Bikes can make it up and down the roads faster than even emergency vehicles if there are the traffic jams we expect."

Jason looked over to Billy who nodded. "Billy Murray" Jason pointed over to Murray who had come to the meeting with Charlie Holt. "Is the President of the Club."

"We are in for whatever you need Madame Mayor. Jason and I will have every biker in the city at the disposal of the PCPD."

Laura smiled. "Good. Assemblymen Ward, I need you and Congressman Kelly keeping every other politician in the country off my ass. Do not feel the need to be polite."

Joe Kelly nodded, and Charlie Holt laughed as he said. "Finally, my kind of politics."

"Okay Folks" Laura said "Any one I didn't get to you are either with Frisco or Mac. "She stopped and Looked out. "Soumia, can you come up here dear and lead us in a…. dua? "

Soumia smiled. "Prayer is a fine word Mom"

As Laura stepped off the platform and began to leave the room, Fatima approached her. "Excuse me, Madame Mayor?"

A uniform PCPD officer began to stop her but Laura turned and smiled. "Fatima sweetheart, are you all right?"

The girl blushed. "I want to help." She blurted out.

Laura looked at her and nodded. "But not with Director Jones or the WSB?"

"No" She said shaking her head. "I want to help but I can't bring myself to hurt my Mother. Please, you understand."

Laura reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. "Of course, I do dear. Your choice, with Rovena and the food supply people or your Aunt Skye at the Metro Court."

Fatima looked. "I love Rovena, But Olivia was kind to me, and I want to know Skye better."

Laura looked up and yelled out. "Skye, can I see you for a minute."

Skye broke off her conversation with Carly and came over. As she did Fatima whispered to Laura. "That other woman, scares me."

"Carly?" Laura said. "Her bark is far worse than her bite, if she gets mean, tell Skye or Olivia they have years of experience in handling Carly."

Skye smiled as she approached. "Sage" She stopped. "I'm sorry you likely prefer Fatima, don't you?"

"Yes. Please."

Skye put her arm around the girl's waist. "Of course."

Laura smiled. "Fatima wants to help. Can you and Olivia use her at the Metro Court?"

Skye grinned. "You bet we can." She smiled at Laura and led the girl away.

Frisco Jones led a group down the hall and into a smaller conference room. As they settled in, he looked around. Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, Lucky Spencer, Annie Donnelly, Drew Cain, Ethan Lovett, Valentin Cassadine, Molly Cassadine-Lansing and Serena Baldwin represented his attack force.

Michael and Ned Quartermaine would work with Faith Gatlin, who would be arriving at any moment to crack the ELQ Satellite Computer System.

Soumia Al-Fayheed and Hajar Garshallah would stand by ready to deploy their own version of the Ice Princess formula and to launch the counter agent.

He was pleased with his team and was about to give assignments when his daughter Maxie raised her hand and said. "Why am I here?"

Frisco wanted to tell the total truth. You are here because you are the only child I have left, because I have been the world's worst father, because if I can keep you between Mac and myself maybe, maybe I can keep you safe. Because I love you. But he didn't. Instead he said. "I have an assignment for you. I need you to go to Happy Valley and coordinate with Dr. Chandler."

"What?" Maxie said. "Why?"

"Because despite a lot of outdated equipment he has been better at spotting these weather patterns than almost anyone. But he is also half crazy and I need some one he trusts to keep him on track, And he trust you."

"He thinks I'm Monica from Friends."

"I don't care if he thinks you are Big Bird, I need him, and I need you. Can you do this?"

Maxie nodded. "Yes."

Frisco smiled. "Good." He turned. "Valentine, Robert, and Molly, I need you guys to take Hajar to Cassadine Island. It is the only other viable launch site once we have control of the satellite. The Island already has the needed equipment to bounce the laser off the satellite and send the formula into the atmosphere."

Hajar picked her head up from her laptop. "It may be more than that Director Jones." She tilted her laptop towards Soumia who nodded.

"The strain though?" Soumia said.

"If Chandler can predict weather patterns, he may be able to predict this though" Hajar commented.

"Ladies?" Frisco said. "The rest of us?"

Hajar smiled. "Cassadine Island is a volcanic island in the south Pacific."

"I am aware of the location of my families island." Valentin said with impatience.

"Volcanos are a natural power source. Hajar said. "If we can tap into that power."

"Then we have our power source" Lucky said smiling.

"Downside?" Frisco asked before his team could become to joyful.

"Alexandria is using three nuclear power plants, basically that is the power of between twenty-five and thirty five nuclear bombs. Dragging that much power out of a dormant volcano may awaken it."

"And if that happens?" Molly asked.

"The Cassadines will need a new Island" Anna said.

Elizabeth Baldwin wanted to race out to say goodbye to her boys. To tell them she would see them soon and that she loved them, but she had one stop to make before going. She caught her brother Steven lars by the arm as he was walking out of the lecture hall.

He turned and said. "Liz?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

He nodded. "I was never mad at you Sis; you just have a hard time understanding me now a days."

"Everyone gets the same care Steven" Elizabeth said ignoring his comments. "Everyone."

He looked at her hard. "And if not?"

"If not, I will not wait to go up the chain of command. I will remove you for obstructing the care myself."

"You've changed Elizabeth." Steven said flatly.

"I will not have my nurses put in a position where they are in violation of their oath. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Steven Lars answered as he turned and walked away.

Frisco looked out at his agents and said. "Lucky you will lead Annie, Drew, Serena and Ethan to Malkooth"

"Great back to the land of Vampires and Magic Swords." Ethan said smiling.

Frisco ignored him and went on. "I want those power plants, but if we leave it up to Prime Minister DeLescrate there is a good chance that they will explode. Serena use your influence with your sister to keep him in line. The rest of you stop Alexandria. She is there. We know she is. I want her dead or alive."

"I only want her dead." Lucky commented.

Frisco nodded. "Anna, Alexandria is in Malkooth but whatever scientist she had develop this formula isn't. She is not foolish enough to put him in the same place as the rest of her team. There are only a handful of evil mad scientist with the wherewithal to accomplish this. You and Soumia will find whoever this is and shut them down. Frank Ballentine will be backing you up, He is bringing Faith Gatlin here to work with Michael and Ned."

Annie Donnelly scoffed loudly.

Frisco cocked his head. "Do you have something to say Agent Donnelly?"

Annie shook her head. "Speaking freely Sir, I worked with Ballentine in St. Thomas at the beginning of this Alexandria Quartermaine mess. He is a nice guy and I understand that his father, like my own, is a WSB legend, but frankly Director he is not a competent agent in my opinion.

"Your opinion is noted Agent Donnelly." Frisco said. "My orders stand. Anyone else?"

He waited.

"Them go. Make this end."

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio motioned for Detective Valerie Spencer to follow him down to the end of the hall.

"I hate to lose any officers, especially you" He said. "But the truth is if the city survives this, we are still ten days away from the next attack from our dancer killer."

Valerie nodded. "Yessir."

Mac nodded. "I need you to stay on this. Work with Agent Chambers, I want to know everything she knows about our killer."

Valerie nodded. Mac however saw the look on her face and said with a smile. "Detective, I suspect that before this is over, every member of the PCPD will have a role to play. I am not sidelining you. I am trusting you to keep an important matter front and center."

Valerie smiled. "I understand Sir."

Peter August leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator to arrive. As he did, he texted his friend Jess. "Please stay out of the heat."

She texted back. "You too, though the hotter it gets the less I will be wearing Monday when we meet." She added a smiley face.

Peter sighed. If there was a Port Charles on Monday, he thought. He was about to step onto the elevator when he heard Maxie call him.

"Peter, we shouldn't put this conversation off any longer." She said with a sad smile.

Peter nodded and said. "Maxie, I am sorry for my part in what has been happening with us."

She looked at him sadly. "But you are not going to make any pledges to fix it are you?"

"Would you like me to lie?" He answered with equal sadness.

Maxie thought for a moment and shook her head. "You are James' Uncle and you always will be, I want him to grow up with a relationship with you, I want you to stand in when you can for Nathan."

"You know I will."

"Do not take breaking up with me as an excuse not to be there for James. We are friends, we are family." Maxie said.

Peter touched her shoulder and said. "I will always be there if James or you need me, for anything. I swear."

"Good."

They stood for a moment, then Peter kissed Maxie on the top of the head. "Please stay safe during this."

She nodded. "Are you going to be here at the Hospital? I am going to get James and then I have an assignment from my Father."

"I will be here; I can't think of any place better to stay to get the story."

Maxie nodded and walked away. She wandered down the hall and around a corner then leaned against the wall and began to cry.

Michael Quartermaine came out of the restroom, his head down in determination to get to ELQ and meet this computer wizard who was apparently some type of cousin to him. He spotted Maxie.

Wordlessly he walked over to her and took her in his arms while she cried.

Grant Putman stepped into the lab of David Hayward and let out a loud whistle. "Gee Doc, you get all the cool toys."

David turned and looked at him icily. "What can I do for you Putman?"

Grant grinned. "The Boss Lady sent me here to baby sit you."

"I do not need a babysitter."

Grant Shrugged his shoulders. "You need to take that up with the boss lady. As far as she is concerned you could go off the reservation at any moment."

"And if I do?" David asked.

"I'm to put you back on the reservation or kill you."

"Better than you have tried to kill me Putman."

"Hmmm" Grant mused. "I guess that is true. It's never really you who dies is it Hayward, just those around you."

"Shut up."

"I mean Alexandria and I were laughing at you the other day. All this talk about using your old Project Orpheus along with Robin Scorpio's work to bring your daughter back."

"Shut up Putman."

"But you know what I could not figure out David, I can call you David right? David, which daughter?

"SHUT UP"

"I mean you lost three of them, right? Geez, I mean the baby with Anna, well that was just tragic, things happen but the twins. God David. "

"Shut up PUTMAN!"

"So which daughter? "

David Hayward charged at Grant who sidestepped him and balled his fist and slammed them against David's back

Hayward crashed into a table. Grant went over and kicked him several times. "Now, that we understand each other David. Alexandria says to increase the output to the laser, she wants Port Charles at 101 by tomorrow morning when she sends them her demands."

Slowly David lifted himself off the floor. He glared at Putman nodded and then as he turned his back whispered. "All of them, all my children."

Elizabeth had given Felix some instructions for integrating the shifts between Mercy and GH and was on her way to meeting with the head of nursing from Mercy when she saw Cameron in the hall waiting for an elevator.

"Cam?" She said.

"Mom." The boy smiled as he walked over to her. "Are Jake and Aidan here yet? I am trying to hang out and wait till they get here so I can say good bye before starting the door to door."

"Gram is bringing them over. "Elizabeth said. "I wish you would consider leaving town with them."

He smiled at her. He was so grown up that Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Mom, what are Uncle Tom and Steven doing? what is Dad doing? What is Franco doing? What would my real father, Zander do?"

"They are helping. And Zander would have been right in the middle of it" said Elizabeth.

Cameron nodded. "Yep, though you know they are not why I am going out to help."

"No?"

"No. I am proud of all of them, proud of the part that they play in my life. But none of them are the role model that I am channeling right now" The young man said looking down at her. Elizabeth shifted her feet, realizing maybe for the first time that her Son was now taller than her and was looking down at the top of her head.

"Right now, I am trying to do what the best role model a kid could ask for is doing." Cameron said. "Mom. I am doing what you do. Everything I can to help. "

Elizabeth pulled him in a hug. She kept hugging him long past the time the young man was ready to let go. Put he let her. She was worried for him, and Cameron knew that she was also somehow saying goodbye to the boy she had raised and hello to the man he was becoming.

They hugged till her phone buzzed. Elizabeth looked at it. "Gram is downstairs, let's go see the boys."

In the Lobby of General Hospital Nisida stood holding Foster on a leash and speaking with Jake and Aidan.

"I need you guys to do me a favor." She said to the boys.

"Sure" Aidan said.

"What?" Asked Jake.

She handed him Foster's lash. "I am going to be running all over town for the next couple of days. Can you guys keep an eye on Foster for me?"

Aidan bent down and hugged the dog who wagged his tail. "Oh Boy can we."

Lucky came over and put his arm around Nisida's waist as the boys petted the dog. "You could go with him you know."

She looked at him and wrinkled her nose. "No, a few months ago, maybe I would have, self-preservation and all, but no, Port Charles needs all the help she can get."

Lucky grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Ah a reluctant hero, we'll make a Spencer out of you yet, girl."

Nisida beamed.

"I am not leaving, Mother." Kristina Corinthos said to her mother Alexis Davis, as her father Sonny Corinthos stood by listening carefully.

"I would just rather one of you be safe" Alexis commented.

"Then send Molly out of town." Snapped Kristina.

Alexis sighed and looked back at Sonny. "Krissy, Molly is going out of town. She is headed to Cassadine Island with Robert and Valentin."

Sonny pinched his nose. He wished the ghosts who always surrounded him and were always so willing to give advice would just once give him advice for handling his oldest daughter.

"Kristina we are just trying to look out for you. What Molly does has really become Valentin's concern over the past couple of months, I would rather you leave town. " He said slowly

"So that she can be a hero again and I can go and hide. She going to kill people this time too. "

"Kristina, please" Alexis said exhausted.

"I am going to go help with the door to door. I will see you both later."

She marched down the hall and away from them.

She had had it with Molly, she was done. It was past time that the little bitch be put in her place. Kristina slammed her palm on the Ladies room door.

Inside Joss jumped away from the edge of the sink where she had been taking a selfie of her underpants.

Kristina closed the door quickly. "Joss what the hell are you doing?"

Her stepsister looked at her and her face went pale. Joss moved quickly to pull her pants back up and as she did, she dropped her phone.

Kristina scooped and picked it up.

"Give that back to me" Joss said reaching out for the phone while trying to button her pants.

"Hold on" Kristina said as she scrolled through the photos. "Why Joss, you little Thot." She said laughing at her stepsister.

Joss lunged for the phone, but Kristina easily sidestepped her. "Relax, you would not want me to accidentally send these to your Mom, would you?"

Joss took a deep breath "Please Krissy."

"Hmmm all to this one guy, Henry, oh look so cute, you met him on a dating site, does he know you are sixteen?"

"I'll be seventeen next week." Joss said in her own small defense.

"Like that will matter."

"Your Father said it did when it came to Karen" Joss snapped without thinking.

Kristina pursed her lips. "Now now little thot, you are in no position to tick me off." Kristina sent the entire file of photos and forwarded Joss's messages with Henry to her own phone.

She held the phone out to Joss and grinned. Joss was really no better than Molly, the two of them had always looked down on Kristina as if she were some simpleton. Kristina stood for a moment. Then she handed Joss back her phone.

"I sent all the pictures to my phone" She said smiling.

"Please don't tell my Mom or Dad." Joss pleaded.

Kristina grinned "Oh no, no little thot, I would not do that. I promise. I am thinking that I may find a far better use for these "

Kristina scrolled though her phone, she flipped it around and showed Joss one of the photo or Joss in the black wig, and nothing else but sneakers. "Oh, my wouldn't Jax be so upset. He'd kill the guy on the other end don't you think."

"Please" begged Joss.

"I never realized though you are a sexy little thing." Kristina said laughing. "Like I said don't worry. I don't quite know what I am going to do with these but sending them to Carly or Jax would just be a waste. After all I never owned a Thot before."

Josslyn began to sob as Kristina waved goodbye and left the ladies room.

Annie Donnelly walked over to the bench in the hallway where Soumia Al-Fayheed was sitting chatting on her cell phone.

"Squirrel you got a second?" She asked her friend.

Soumia hung up her phone and said. "Sure, that was going to go no where even if he answered, I am reaching out to just about every scientist I know to see if we can get a lead on who ever it is that Alexandria is using."

Annie shook her head. "I am not sure why anyone would want to help some one take over the world but I guess for every brain there is a pinky."

"What?" Soumia said.

"Never mind. Look. I need to say something serious, that Aunt Anna is not going to want to listen to."

"Ballentine? "Soumia said already knowing what was on her friends mind.

"Yeah, Squirrel he is not a good agent, and I mean that in both senses. He is not competent in the field and I am not entirely sure of his loyalty."

"Anna, Robert and Frisco trust him" Soumia said.

"Anna, Robert and Frisco, trust his father. Frank Ballentine was the most famous Director in WSB history, he recruited all three of them, brough Luke Spencer into the Ice Princess mix, and basically helped Steve Hardy and Dan Rooney hold the city of Port Charles together by force of will during the first Ice Princess crisis. He was a legend."

"His son is not?" Soumia asked.

"No. Do not trust him. Do not turn your back on him. Do not let Aunt Anna's loyalty to his father blind her to Frankie's weaknesses."

Soumia looked at her friend. Annie Donnelly was actually one of the most serious people that Soumia knew, the constant banter and nicknames were a distraction that she used to have people think she was not fully aware of all that went on around her. The truth was even more than Anna and Lucky, Annie saw a thousand details in everything. She was a far better judge of human beings then her aunt or Soumia's fiancé.

"Okay. I'll keep my eyes open" Soumia said then smiled and said. "Kim."

"Kim?"

"Kim Possible" Soumia said with a laugh.

Annie burst out laughed and hugged her friend. "Oh my God, you gave ME a nickname. I love it. I love you."

Soumia smiled "I love you too, and I will be aware."

"Good." Annie turned and started down the hallway. Soumia could hear her singing softly "Call me, beep me, if you wanna meet me"

Michael held Maxie till she stopped sobbing. "Thank you" She whispered.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"Not at the moment" Maxie said taking a step back from his hug but still holding him.

"Whenever you are ready."

Maxie cracked her neck, then looked up into Michael's eyes. He leaned down and their lips brushed against each other.

They were about to kiss when a voice said. "Excuse me. I am sorry to interrupt, but are you Michael Quartermaine?"

Maxie stepped from the hug, both she and Michael turned to see a young woman with large coke bottle glasses. One side of her head was shaved, the other side was cut and gelled so that it stood straight up, it was died a brilliant sky blue. She had three nose rings and more then two dozen ear piercings.

On her neck was a tattoo of a bar code.

"Yes. I am Michael Quartermaine." Michael said.

"Good, I'm Faith Gatlin, I understand I am here to save the world."

Scotty Baldwin followed Laura into Kevin's office. Her husband had kindly given over his office to serve as the de facto Mayor's office for the duration.

Colonel Nelson of nearby Fort Drum stood up as Laura entered. Joe Kelly who was lounging on the couch began to pull himself up. 

"Everyone relax" Laura said. Smiling. Her assistant Genie came in and handed her a cup of coffee. "Madame Mayor there are a dozen calls, all of them say they are important."

Laura nodded as Genie began to leave the room. "Genie hold on a second." She looked at Scott. 'Have you two gone for coffee yet?'

Scotty laughed. "Is now the time for this?"

"May never be another time. Go both of you. Get some lunch. Have an hour or so of fun."

Scotty grinned; he had known Laura nearly all his life. She was in her element right now. Taking care of the city and taking care of the people she loved.

He smiled at Genie and said. "You heard the boss lady."

The woman smiled. As the office phone rang once more. Genie grabbed it before Laura good. "Mayor Webber's office. "

Genie's face went white.

"Yes, hold for the Mayor."

Laura looked at her, this was a woman who had fielded a phone call from the President a few hours before, she had not been in the least flustered. But this time she was deadly white.

She put her hand over the phone and said. "It's Alexandria Quartermaine."

Laura took the phone. "Alexandria" She hit the speaker button

"Laura, dear little Laura. How are you dear, working on your tan?"

"What do you want Alexandria?"

"Ahh so much, all those years back would be nice. My darling Anthony in my arms. The respect and accord that you and so many others denied me for years. Oh, and one more ride in Slick's cab I would like that. "Alexandria said laughing.

"Slick rest his soul would drive you off the docks" Laura said. "While I applauded."

"Oh, you have grown so cold Laura, that is one of the reasons I am heating up your town."

"What are the other reasons?" Laura said.

"Capitulation, money, an acknowledgement of the power I now wield, a general announcement at the United Nations from the Secretary General, that I am now the most powerful woman in history."

"And if you get that you will turn off the Ice Princess?"

"Well" Alexandria said, and Laura could almost see her smile. "Not so fast. I need a few things from you."

"What?"

"I am assuming you have sent your little ones away, which is fine. But by five P.M. tomorrow when it should be about 120 in old Port Charles, I would like the names of everyone with one ounce of Quartermaine, Cassadine, Scorpio and Spencer blood left in your little town."

"Why?" Laura asked.

Alexandria answered. "I can't tell you yet little mouse. Just do as I ask."

She hung up.

"Why does she want that?" Nelson asked.

"Revenge" responded Laura.


End file.
